degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ry1031/Degrassi BFF
We all have a few characters that we could see ourselves being friends with when we were in high school. So, which characters from Degrassi would you want to be friends with? They don't have to be in the same friend circle either, or even from the same seasons. Pick up to 5, and explain why you two would get along. Also, compare your characters at the end and see if there are traits that they all share, and explain how you relate, pick up to three. Ex: I would choose: Ellie Nash: She and I are almost exactly alike. Disfunctional home life, few friends (barring 1-2 close friends), same sense of style and taste of music all through high school. We share a lot of the same interests, and we're both writers. Marco Del Rossi: He's a very loyal friend, and very out going, and would definitely be able to break me out of my shell a bit. He almost always gave good advise and was very accepting, which makes him someone I probably would have love and needed when I was a teenager. Craig Manning: Now, I probably wouldn't be super close with Craig. But he would have been someone I would have gotten along with very well. He's the friend that I could probably have very deep conversations with from time to time, but not need to be attached at the hip with. Alex Nunez: Every friend group needs the badass. Alex was all about doing whatever she pleased. She was one of the boys, and I've always been that girl that only hungout with dudes because it was always more fun. And while Alex was a tough girl, she was also able to be one of the girls when she wanted to be. She was clever, and wild, but also realistic in her expectations in all situations. Tiny Bell: Everybody needs the fun friend. The kid that's down for all types of shennanigans, but at the same time, is very grounded. Tiny's the guy that's always there for his friends, and encourages them, but he's also gonna call you out on your bullshit, and tell you when you're being an ass. Tiny is very much a fairy-squad-mother type, like myself, and the more of those in a friend group, the better. Common Traits: -Problems at home: Yes. I relate to this very well. I was my mothers child from a previous relationship, and the oldest of all of her and my step-dads kids by 7 years. I didn't really have a relationship with them as they didn't exactly have time for me with 5 younger children, and fought with my step-dad constantly. Marco didn't come from a bad family, but he was essentially the black sheep, and that's something I can relate to all too well. -Strength: All of these characters are very strong emotionally. They have all had either very traumatic things happen to them, or struggle with mental illness. They all learned to be strong in the face of fear, in one way or another, and developed thick skin in order to make it through day to day life. This is another thing that I can relate to very well. -Sense of humor: All of these characters have thier own unique sense of humor, yes. But what makes it relatable for me, is that they use humor to cope, sometimes even joking about things that are not funny in order to process them. Category:Blog posts